


Halloween Afterparty

by ODeorainFan2150



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Relationships are mentions mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: A collection of vignettes from the aftermath of a halloween party featuring our favourite characters.Or "What happens when you have too many ideas for an AU but don't have time to write them all"---Chapter 1 is a single story featuring Moira, Gabe and AngelaChapter 2 is a collection of shorter stories





	1. Chapter 1

For a while, she watched herself in the mirror. The party was starting to wrap up downstairs, the music finally turned off and the essential tidying began. She could hear Angela helping to organise, her joyful voice shining like a bell above the more subdued answers of the other guests. She really should go down there to say goodnight to everyone, make sure everyone found their rooms in this rented place, be the good host.

But some part of her didn’t want to go downstairs. Part of didn’t want to take off her makeup at all. She was entranced by her grey painted skin, the way it caught the light, occasional patches seeming to shimmer. She stared at the blank contacts over her eyes, marvelling how they glowed in the light from the mirror. She traced the markings on her face with her long fingers, watching the curves fit the contours, her nails barely scratching them. It wasn’t hard to admit, Gabe had really knocked it out the park with this costume. Everything was perfect from the careful planning of the makeup to the clothing choices to give the look she wanted - that of a Banshee, pulled from the folklore of her homeland. She smiled as she looked at the dress he had chosen, a maid’s outfit that last time she’d seen it had been torn in half after one of their sessions. 

He’d always enjoyed making costumes, his obsession to get away from the day job. In fact, the vast majority of people at the party tonight had been wearing at least something he’d made for them. Their spare room was full of his equipment, of mannequins and reams of cloth and other materials that he would retreat to work away on. It always had been that way, ever since they had first moved in when they studied together; The business student and the biology undergraduate, the costumer and the performer. They had been together for a long time, the steady couple of their group. 

And then they had met Angela. 

She was younger than them, a student looking for a room when they had met. But she had fit into their relationship, filling a hole that neither of them had known to exist. She’d latched onto them as an anchor for her, having grown up with no real family and all the tribulations of continuing her studies to become a doctor. Living with two more mature adults had made sense, fewer distractions from the workload. What they hadn’t expected, any of them, was how much they had all got along. The connection was electric and soon she was joining them in bed, a third piece they had never known they had needed.

As Moira stared at her reflection, her mind still thinking about her life, a pair of strong, muscular hands suddenly touched her waist, their fingers stroking the top of her hips. At the same time, she could feel stubble on her skin as someone brushed his cheek on her shoulder, delicately laying kisses on the side of her neck. She leaned into him and gave a little purr of pleasure.

“I thought someone was getting ready for bed” Gabriel whispered to her, his voice deep and low, in that tone that always excited her.

“I was, I am, but something seemed wrong about removing this masterpiece. Might as well take paint stripper to the Mona Lisa” she turned in her chair to face him “I can’t express how happy I am with it Gabe. You continue to astonish me, even after all this time”

He smiled at her before leaning in “I can think of a few ways you can ‘express yourself’ ”

A raised eyebrow met his gaze.“You’ll have to detail them to me” She kissed him gently on the lips, feeling him pulling her closer. His mouth moved into a  smile, the calm, caring smile she’d fallen in love with that night all those years ago. It was still there when they parted.

“Come on, lie down so I can get you cleaned up. Angela is tidying up a few things while trying to rescue some of that whiskey you had been eyeing up all night from downstairs. I think she’s just grabbing the glasses from the secret supply we kept safe from the more rampaging house guests”

Slowly, with careful fingers, he undid the binding holding her top in place. She could hear the sound of his breathing changing behind her, his excitement starting to build, so she let it fall to the ground. The breath caught in his throat. With a grin, she turned in her chair to face him. The absence of her top revealed her toned torso, strengthened by her years of dancing, and small chest, uncovered by a bra. He smiled at the vision before him, ran a finger down her cheek before leaving to go find the cleaning wipes they had left in their bags.

Taking this opportunity, she stood up and stretched, long limbs aching from being sat down. With one move she removed her grey wig, letting her fingers run through the short red hair underneath, finally free after an evening covered up. She took her time to reach the rubber mat he had laid out, eyes watching Gabe search while pulling off her skirt and panties. Now she was exposed, naked to the world except for the thin coat of grey paint. She swung her undergarments around her fingers before throwing at his back. He obviously felt their impact off his broad shoulders, chuckling to himself as he continued the hunt. 

Slowly, keeping one eye on Gabe, she laid face down on the mat. Waves of exhaustion started hitting her, the excitement of the evening finally catching up, and it took an effort to stay awake. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sensation of the wipes slowly cleaning her skin. What was unexpected was the hand brushing down her spine or the gentle kiss he laid on the back of the neck. She purred again at his touch.

“So easy to please” Gabe rumbled, before beginning his work. He placed laying the first wipe on her shoulder. It’s cooling touch was refreshing - she could feel her hairs standing on end, her nerve endings crying out in joy as he worked.

They were only a few minutes in when there was a light knock on the door, causing Moira and Gabe to look up. Angela entered carefully, her hands full. Her hat, her pride and joy, was in one, the chinking sounds it made evident that Angela had been successful in the spirits cabinet. The other held her staff, which she carefully leant against the wall before turning to face the pair of them.

She smiled at the scene in front of her “Getting started without me? You haven’t even had your nightcap.”

Moira watched her as she walked to the table, supporting her hat and it’s contents with both hands while taking care where she placed her feet. Laying the hat on the table, Angela stood on the other side of the surface from the pair, as if becoming the bartender for the moment. Taking care to catch both of their eyes, and moving her fingers as if casting a spell, she lifted out the whisky bottle, the smile growing on her face as she saw their expressions shift to those of delight. 

Her hands returned to the hat, bringing out a trio of glasses. She put on a show while pouring out a drink for each of them, letting the whisky fall from a height into each glass, always keeping one eye on her audience. She delivered each one by hand to their owners, placing Moira’s on the floor next to her. The redhead propped herself up to take a swig, watching as Angela sauntered back to the table and downed her glass in one. The expression on her face as the aftertaste hit made Moira laugh out loud, seeing her pretty features screw up.

Her glass drained, Angela dropped to her knees across from Gabe, reaching into the box of wipes and joined in the task at hand. Moira felt now that she was in heaven, her skin being touched and caressed by her two favourite people, the cool feeling of the wipes like sweet relief from the heat of the house. She looked over her shoulder to catch Angela’s eye and was greeted with another shining smile.

“Maybe we should leave the wonderful markings on your beautiful face  _ Liebling _ .” Angela said “Will be a shame to clean them off when they look so right”

  
Gabe snorted “I can see where your mind is going Angela. I don’t think she’d be very popular with her boss if she got them tattooed on. It isn’t like she can hide under them a shirt”

Angela laughed, that tinkling laughter again, as she thought about the pair of wings that filled her back, their white and orange colour offset against her skin. Returning to her work with a smile, she continued running the wipes down Moira’s leg, watching carefully as for the little spasms and movements as she reacted to her touches.

As they finished her back, Moira turned over to let the pair begin work on cleaning off her front. Gabe started off low down, running his hands up and down her legs, revealing pale flesh from under the layer of grey paint. The sensation was soothing, and soon she had closed her eyes in delight again, just enjoying the feeling.

She suddenly felt a flick against her nipple, the sudden spike of sensitivity causing her breath to catch in her throat. Opening her eyes, she found Angela grinning back at her, her hair shining gold in the light, her fingers hovering over her breast. Moira reached up to grab her wrist but Angela went all in, leaning forwards and delivering a kiss straight onto those grey painted lips. The pressure was forceful as if Angela was trying to push her back down to the floor.

Gabe, still cleaning Moira’s legs, sighed “Honestly, you two can’t keep your hands off each other for 15 minutes.” But Moira could feel a change in his movements, his fingers running across the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer, obviously feeling the heat coming off her.

Angela shifted her position, taking off her skirt before kneeling with a leg either side of Moira’s stomach. She could feel Moira’s abs flex beneath her as she slowly rolled herself back and forth across them for a little while. Despite enjoying the sensation, Moira gave her a look, a subtle reminder about the paint across her face. The blonde sighed and returned to her role. With one hand she lifted Moira’s head, her fingers threading through that short red hair while the other hand ran the wipe over her face, its cold surface gliding over her cheeks and forehead. Soon the pale skin had returned, a slight dusting of freckles now visible in the light.

Throwing the now filthy cloth away, Angela remained in place, looking down at Moira beneath her. It was a strange situation to be in - usually Moira was the more dominant of the two, pushing the younger girl down before sitting on her face while Gabe took care of business below. Now Moira was at her lover’s mercy and with Gabe’s hand creeping closer and closer, she wondered if they were actually going to go through with this pleasant reversal. She leant back, her head now resting on the mat beneath her and watched.

Angela smiled down at her before she placed her hands over Moira’s heart, feeling it pounding away under her touch. There was a pause and then, entirely straight-faced, Angela widened her eyes and cried out 

“Khali Maaaaa”

The feeling on her legs suddenly disappeared. Moira could hear Gabe raucous laughter and the sound of him rolling backwards onto the floor, his back bouncing off the bed frame. Even she had to smile at Angela’s terrible joke, that youthful joy at the whole situation that she did so love. Sliding herself out from under her, the now clean Moira pulled Angela to her feet and pushed her towards the bed.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now. Let me take these contacts out and then we’ll have to talk about your behaviour, oh Wicked Witch”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vignettes

“You could have told me what you were planning. Hana”

“I know but I wanted to surprise you”

“We could have done a cute group costume”

“I’d say you should have come as crazy cat lady but that would just be you dressed normally” 

Hana started to giggle when Brigitte looked down at her, mock rage crossing her face. She looked every inch the Viking shield maiden she had chosen in the end, her hair in tight braids, a fake fur cloak covering up her tunic.

“You did like the costume though?” Hana now looked slightly worried. Maybe she really had disappointed her girlfriend. Brigitte had never said anything about wanting to do a group costume, she’d just fetched out some of her blacksmith work and shouted done. To be honest, Hana had done something similar, grabbing one of her favourite costume dresses and wigs she wore for streaming before adding the cat ears and tweaking her makeup. Hana wondered if her girlfriend felt slightly jealous of Pharah and Symmetra. Although that was probably more down to her admiring the craftsmanship on the armour.

Brigitte leaned closer, kissing Hana on the nose while her other hand flicked one of her ears.

“It was perfect, my little  _ kattunge _ ” She managed to put one of her arms under Hana, lifting her up slightly. “Although maybe kitty would like a little treat now”

Hana nodded excitedly as she felt an armoured arm reaching up her skirt, the gloved hand rubbing gently against her underwear.

“Well let’s go find somewhere private then, ” Brigitte smiled.

**\--**

Pharah, sweating and out of breath, leaned back into the pillows. “That was… wow”

Pulling herself up and out from under the covers, Symetra leaned across her chest and placed another kiss on her partner’s skin. Pharah moaned slightly at this new touch before turning to look down at her, catching those orange eyes surrounded by dusky scaled skin.

Fareeha couldn’t believe what her girlfriend had done with her costume. When they had come up with the idea of dragon and knight, Pharah had already got the pieces of armour she was going to wear and just needed a few tweaks to make them more suitable for a party. In contrast, Symetra had gone to Gabe, spending a few nights a week working on her ensemble, not letting Fareeha see it until tonight. The effect had been dramatic, and she’d been pleased to see her girlfriend being complemented by everyone on the work. The usually shy girl, often uncomfortable meeting new people, had been transformed into the powerful, confident beauty that now lay beside her.

When the party had started to quiet down, Symetra dragged her upstairs, rushing to their room and pulling her out of her costume, fumbling with her armour as they kissed. Her dragon had also disrobed but left part of her prosthetics on, the scales on her face and the horns curling back behind her head. Throughout their encounter, Pharah couldn’t help but run her fingers over them, occasionally gripping a horn in her hand as Symmetra had got to work.

She placed her hand under her dragon’s chin and lifted her head slightly.

“What came over you? You’re never normally like this”

Symetra smiled, her fangs poking out from between her lips.

“I just felt different. Almost right in a way. It was like I was playing a character all evening, rather than just being myself and wanting to hide. And, well, I wanted to do something special for you. You seemed so excited about the whole thing, all the costumes and the party, I didn’t want to let you down”

Pharah ran a finger over her girlfriend's cheek, her fingertip bouncing over the scales she was still wearing.

“Oh Sym, you could never let me down”

The dragon smiled.

“I am happy to hear you say that, Fareeha. Now, are you ready for round 2, my noble knight?”

\--

“Hey big guy, catch”

Mako reached out his paw, grabbing the beer can out of the air.

Olivia joined him on the bench. She had put a jacket on over her dress, her hair still painted grey and with a white streak replacing the usual purple highlights. Opening her own beer, she looked around.

“Where did our Dr Frankenstein go? I thought you were keeping an eye on him after the last time we went to a party.”

Pulling off his mask so he could take a slug of his drink, the green rubber a contrast to the pale scars around his mouth, Mako thumbed over his shoulder at the window. Sombra raised up on her tiptoes, spotting Jamison sitting on the sofa inside. Mei, the exchange student who had just joined his class, was perched across his lap laughing along with him as he mimed something with his hands. He was enthusiastic as always and she seemed to be loving it.

Olivia made a surprised noise. “Huh, didn’t see that coming. When did those two start talking?”

Mako shrugged, his voice a low rumble “He hasn’t shut up about her at home for the past few weeks, but turns out hadn’t said a word to her before tonight”

Oliva stared into her can for a bit before talking again “Hey I almost forgot - thanks again for letting me tag along with your group costume idea. I had so many plans and not enough time for any of them that I kind of had to rush at the end. But Bride of Frankenstein, she’s always been someone I wanted to dress up as” She ran her fingers through her hair, pointing out the white streaks on the side of her head “Always got to like the stylish hair”

He nodded again and continued drinking. 

Olivia liked hanging out with Mako. He always seemed happy to listen, useful with how much she could talk. Often she’d spend a Saturday afternoon with him and Jamison, working on her coding projects sat on the sofa in their garage while the other two worked on their mechanical stuff. There was no unnecessary chat, just blunt and to the point answers. Some people found his silence rude. She found it comforting.

She looked up again, a more concerned look on her face, picking her words carefully."Guessing your ‘queen’ didn’t turn up in the end?”

Mako sighed and shook his head, his shoulders slumping slightly “She had a shift to do, couldn’t get away from work. S’What happens when you’re a manager I guess.”

Olivia patted his arm “Aww, sorry man”

Taking another sip, he shrugged “Don’t worry about it, everyone had fun. She might be around tomorrow, told me to drop her a message once we’re heading out to Jack’s”

There was another moment of silence and Olivia rested her head on him, pulling her jacket around her as she rested on his massive flank.

Mako looked down at the smaller girl and nudged her “Saw you making eyes at Alexa. More importantly, she saw you making eyes at her. Think the comparison she came up with was a chihuahua - small and loud and bitey.” He pulled out a folded post-it note and passed it to her “And she wanted you to have this.”

Sombra laughed out loud as she took it. “A chihuahua? I was hoping at least a Xotol. Something with a bit of character.” Her face changed when she opened the fold, seeing a phone number and speed reading the note. Quick as a flash, she downed her can and threw it in the bin beside them before standing up and turning to face Mako.

“Well, I think I know what I’m doing for the rest of the night”. To illustrate the point, she made a motion with her hand and mouth.

Mako made a sound of disgust mixed with a laugh. “God, 'Liv you really are something vile sometimes.” He looked down at her and raised his beer. “Here’s to being the best of friends”

\--

Amelie ran the wipe over her face, cutting through the white paint like a knife. She’d always been proud of her makeup skills but now she just wanted to be clean. Performing every night, she’d spent far too long under makeup, pretending to be someone else.

Now returned to her normal skin tone, she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it uncurl from the tight bun and return to its free-flowing state. Carefully, she ran her fingers through it, enjoying the sensation of it unleashed, feeling it reach down to the small of her back. Once she was ready, she took off her dress, letting the cool air flow across her bare skin. Sliding into bed, the sensation continued, silk sheets gliding across her.

After a while, Hanzo joined her. He had taken a shower to wash off his makeup and now she enjoyed the feel of his warm body against her. They snuggled together, with her running her thin hands along his clean-shaven chin.

She frowned slightly “It’s strange without the beard”

“Unpleasant?” he asked, looking down at her.

She considered for a moment “No, just different”

They continued holding each other, listening to each other breathing, enjoying the warmth the other gave. This relationship was new, only a few months since that had properly started dating. She’d noticed it was different from her friend Lena’s current relationship. Less giant signs of outright love, more just the feelings of two people enjoying each other’s company. Although she did like the flowers that arrived before every performance and the comforting sight of him in his corporate box at every show.

Hanzo spoke “Thank you for inviting me to this Amelie. This evening was fun; I did not know what to expect when meeting your friends properly for the first time.” He paused “Although I did not expect to see my brother here”

Amelie stiffened. She knew Hanzo’s relationship with his sibling was strained to say the least. Had she known that her old dance partner had invited Genji then maybe she would have thought twice about attending. But on the other hand, they had enjoyed a great evening. It was always fun to catch up with Moira and even Sombra had been entertaining without annoying her.

She looked up at Hanzo “Did you talk to him?”

He shrugged “A little. Pleasantries, catching up on what he is doing. I think his boyfriend was keeping him polite though.”

Hanzo looked at her, his eyes kind. “He did comment on you though. He noticed the care you had taken in preparing yourself. Said the dress and the makeup reminded him of home.”

She felt Hanzo pulling her closer and so she turned to face him, their lips brushing against each other.

“But let’s not talk about him anymore,” He said, reaching for the light.

\--

“You handled that well Genji”

Genji placed his mask back into its box, the soft lining absorbing the craftsmanship. He could remember when Gabe had given it to him, the look on wonder on his face as he ran the fingers over the giant snarling teeth. It was the perfect gift for his graduation - completely unrelated to what he’d need but something he would have never felt like commissioning for himself. He’d been a frequent guest at Gabe’s and Moira’s during his course, marvelling at the costumes when he wasn’t being tutored in business studies.

He looked up, seeing Zenyatta lying in bed waiting for him. He had stripped off his shirt, his smooth torso covered in circular patterns inked into his flesh.

Zenyatta cocked his head before continuing “How did seeing him make you feel?”

Genji raised his hands.

“Save the psychology stuff for tonight professor, I just want to get some sleep”

Zen nodded and smiled, throwing back the covers and patting the mattress next to him. Genji walked over and took his place beside his boyfriend, feeling his arms wrapping around him.

“I’m just saying, you could have freaked out or done something stupid and made a scene. But instead, you just talked. This is a big step“

Genji laughed “Zen, the reason I didn’t do anything stupid was that Angela and Moira were on the other side of the room miming things at me. Mainly what they would do to me if I made a scene. Turns out they like running these parties”

Zen paused for a moment, thinking about all the things he had heard about that particular pair of ladies. Moira especially.

“I can see how that would be effective”

\--

“Do you not find it strange?”

Ana put down her glass and turned to look at Reinhardt

“Find what strange?”

“Coming to parties with your daughter and her girlfriend.”

Ana laughed. For a long time.

“Well, at least if I’m here I know what trouble she’s gotten up to. And besides, we knew Gabe and Moira and Jack before she did. Why shouldn’t we get an invite to hang out with for a weekend?”

Reinhardt stared into his glass “True. But they did vanish upstairs rather quickly...”

Ana took another drink of her wine “Good on them. If I was Pharah’s age I’d be going after Symetra. She is rather incredible when you get past her nervousness and actually start talking to her.”

She fixed Reinhardt with a look, raising up her eyepatch for extra effect.

“No Reinhardt, what you should be worried about what Torbjorn is going to say when he finds out you let Brigitte and Hana go off together”

\--

“Guys, this has been fun but I really have to go”

There was a groan from around the table. Jack smiled as he looked around the poker table in the lounge, catching the eyes of everyone there. Lena and Emily paired up and staring at their cards. Akande and Lucio at opposite side of the table but still throwing looks at each other. Jessie dressed in his finest riverboat gambler look, playing the part as he twirled his fake moustache. Zarya only recently arrived from work so not in costume was still very striking in her suit and waistcoat, the dark colours an offset to the bright pink of her hair.

He continued, holding up his palms and shrugging “I mean, I can stay if you want. But every hour spent here is delaying me opening the diner up tomorrow”

Zarya laughed “Doesn’t matter, I’m sure most of these children will still be in bed by the time lunch rolls around.”

McCree twirled his fake moustache as he leaned in for a response “Speak for yourself Zarya, I’m already imagining pancakes first thing in the morning after drinking that bottle of gut rot you brought.”

Zarya stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone around the table to laugh.

The next hand was dealt. Everyone stared at their cards but then Zarya seemed to perk up. Something over Jack’s shoulder had caught her eye.

“Gentlemen, I fold and leave my winnings for the pot. Good night everyone”

Quickly, Zarya grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

“What got into her?” Jack asked, looking slightly puzzled

“Probably Olivia making faces through the windows at her” Emily responded “And based on the hand gestures she was making, we won’t be seeing them until the morning. Jeez, she can be disgusting when she wants to.”

“Yeah, she can” McCree sighed, an almost dreamy look appearing on his face.

This prompted another round of jeers and groans.

The plays continued. Lena and Emily fell away quick, losing all their winnings and heading for bed. McCree went big one play, his face lit up with joy until Jack slowly revealed his cards. Instead, he now sat there looking at the table over the top of his glass.

Eventually, it was only Lucio and Akande left in the game. Each stared at the other

Akande started laughing. “You know, trying to distract me by playing footsy under the table is a low move, Mr Santos”

Lucio blushed slightly but Jack burst out laughing “Nothing in the rulebook that says you can’t play footsy with your opponent is there Mr McCree”

McCree smiled “Not as far as I remember. Used it a few times myself.”

Eventually, Akande called Lucio’s bluff, revealing his perfect hand. Lucio could do nothing but smile as he lost, watching Akande pull the pile of quarters and coins over to his side of the table.

However, instead of lifting it off the table, Akande instead turned to Jack “Well with my winnings of approximately $30, I think that should be enough to pay for part of everyone’s breakfast, right Jack?”

Akande stood up to his considerable height and turned to Lucio “Now Mr Santos, let's go talk about your questionable tactics”

Lucio grinned “I think we have one of the rooms on the top floor” and with that led his partner upstairs.

McCree left next, patting Jack on the shoulder “Good luck lifting all that” he commented before heading to find who was still up and drinking.

Jack stayed at the table, playing idly with the coins between his fingers as he finished his beer. “These kids”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is one of those pieces where I just had to write all the little bits.
> 
> Next week will be another Halloween tale, then a three part story examining the friendship between our favourite geneticist and speedster and then who knows!
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
